In liquid flow devices of the type mentioned all or a number of the filter tubes generally are interconnected so as to provide an elongated tubular flow channel (or channels) for receiving liquid to be treated by filtration, reverse osmosis action or microfiltration. The liquid is introduced at one end of the tubular flow channel (or by way of a manifold into a number of ends of different tubular flow channels) and flows along the tubular flow channel or channels to pass out at the opposite end of each flow channel. Liquid, which moves through the walls of the filter tubes, is withdrawn from the space surrounding the filter tubes.
The walls of the tubes normally are made of membranes of fibrous material, this material being relatively weak. The tubes generally are supported by means of a series of packed discs with holes for receiving the tubes. The discs in turn are supported in an outer tubular housing, eg. made of metal such as aluminium.
This outer housing is relatively expensive and it is cumbersome to replace the tubes in the housing, when they have served their useful life or have become blocked or are otherwise defective.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a liquid flow device, which will assist in overcoming this problem.